notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lassaraukar
Lassaraukar (Q. "Demons of the Leaves"; "Leaf-demons"; sing. "Lassarauko"; S. "Lethryg" sing. "Lathrog"; W."Shards") were awful nocturnal creatures, Wood-spirits seduced and corrupted by Morgoth and refashioned into savage arboreal predators. Few monsters possessed their fetish for unrestrained terror. Immortal but unable to reproduce (or be bred), these heinous creatures possessed such refined hearing and smell that they could sense things with the precision of Elven sight. Nothing surpassed them in speed or agility, for they could run along the branches of trees and leap across gaps in the woods faster than a Swift could fly. A Lassarauko could start, change direction, and stop (but only at predetermined location) virtually instantly. Lassaraukar looked like tall, featureless Men. Their entire body was covered with a sort of greenish hide, a thick skin which resembled tight clothing. This covering extended over their entire body, including the face. On the feet, it was an inch thick and permeated by bizarre mole-like protrusions, "gripper-like" soles designed to accentuate their already stunning traction. Their hairless heads were also adorned with a second outer skin. Extending down from a heavy bone brow which surrounded the Lassarauko's skull, this semi-transparent layer flapped down over their lower head, obscuring the creature's facial features. Lassaraukar pulled the skin up when eating, but retreated behind its light-shielding protection at all other times. Lassaraukar normally lived in "lats" of six: five lesser led by one greater. Omnivores, they resided in dark "nests" and lived on tree products, but retained a quaint fondness for raw meat, particularly fresh brains. Their diet was ideal given their peculiar routine, for Lassaraukar were active less than an hour a day. Although they were capable of moving about for up to six hours, they preferred to rest. This wa no doubt due to the fact that, when they moved, Leaf-demons ran at startling speeds (a Lassarauko "walking pace" is 1000'/rd). Lassaraukar rested (i.e., stood still) for the vast majority of each day; however, when they chose to move they could burst forward like a blurring wind (5000'/rd when dashing). Effortlessly leaping distances of up to 100', they moved along tree limbs with the ease of a skilled monkey. When at rest, they spread their arms to their sides and stared forward in a rigid pose, as if statues. (This absolutely immobile form of relaxation had led many an unwitting victim to believe he was surrounded by sculptures, only to later 'discover' that his brain was missing.) Lassaraukar remained still when attacking. Using but a momentum of a second, a Lassarauko struck by swinging its arms back along its side, up behind its back, over its shoulders, and then down until pointing straight forward. This wheeling motion brought their head down and upper body forward, and pulled two natural bone discs out of the Lassarauko's interior chest reservoir. These sharp, 2" diameter discs traveled along an exposed bone track on the Lassarauko's inner arm; then they were flung forward at amazing speed. Deadly missiles, they were coated with a fluid of diluted Lassarauko blood, which served as a third level nerve poison. Such attacks were always preceded by at least one round's movement, for the Leaf-demon had to generate momentum. With a dull reserve of fifty discs, a Lassarauko could initiate twenty-five dual attacks over the course of fifty rounds (supply renews at rate of 3/hr). While the Lesser Lassaraukar relied on their hideous missiles, greater Leaf-demons employed another enchanted means of assault. Truly blind, they had magical, amber-like eyes which pierced their facial covering. These emitted bolts of stored and concentrated sunlight even when the creature was (and has been) motionless, making greater Lassaraukar exceptionally deadly. Unfortunate adventurers who took them for statues and attempted to steal their valuable eyes (500 gp) usually found the experience to be an unwelcome climax to their journey. Still, the best way to attack a Lassarauko was while it was motionless. When it moved, it was virtually unhitteable (unless caught in a confined area, when DB drops). Fortunately, since Lassaraukar had to decide where to start, turn, or stop seconds ahead of time,they could be ambushed even while moving. One needed only to know their exact path. Once the Lassarauko stopped, of course, any readied attack would serve quite well. With a successful orientation roll, an adventurer could react to the Lassarauko's pause. Then, assuming the dauntless warrior did not swallow and was silent , he could fell the pitiless creature. This poisonous blood served as a lubricant, and it was peculiar to one variety of Lassarauko. According to legend, there were six "i-lats" of Leaf-demons, each being a group of six lats. The blood of each i-lat was reputedly unique, and it was said that Lassarauko blood types equated with the six forms of poison: circulatory, conversion, muscle, nerve, reduction, and respiratory. These same tales spoke of the greater Lassaraukar from each i-lat as having gemstone eyes which casted differing bolts of power. Some supposedly used lightbolts, while others used fire, air, water, cold, and earth. Given the nature of incantations, this was possible, but hardly plausible. Lesser Leaf-demons suffered a -50 penalty when operating in natural daylight (-100 if their facial skin was folded up). They were found in groups of six (including one greater Lassarauko leader). Greater Lassaraukar only operated at -25 in natural daylight. category:Demons Category:Ainu Category:Maia